


Fading

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, almost major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Jyn is grabbing her blaster as if she is clinging to life itself. But it is worse. Because it is not only her life but Cassian’s, too.





	Fading

Shit.    
  
Reeking bantha shit. This had not been the way their mission should have went.    
  
Jyn is grabbing her blaster as if she is clinging to life itself. But it is worse. Because it is not only her life but Cassian’s, too. And his is so much more worth.   
When she had dragged him to the next best cover of a small alley, he had been barely conscious. His parka soak red on his right arm.    
  
The earth shattered again. Her ears were ringing. She could taste iron on her tongue and her eyelids were heavy.   
The air in her lungs rattled. Burning.    
  


 

Everything was burning and Jyn was burning out.    
  
With every heartbeat more blood left her body. More energy left her. Life left her.    
  
The Kybercrystal usually warm against her skin, was oddly cold. As if knew that it was time to fade. Time to return to the stars. 

  
  


No. Jyn could not die like this. Not if she had to protect Cassian. She didn’t dare to look to him. (Not that she had any any energy left in her muscles to even turn her neck.) She was too afraid that he was already gone and the thought of that was more painful than the vibroblade cut across her left cheek, more painful than her broken rib, slowly puncturing her lungs, more painful than the shot that had hit her. But oh the pain and her eyelids were so heavy. Maybe it was time.    
At least he was by her side.    
  
At least she wasn’t alone. 

  
  
  


“Klonk”

 

No. She needed to protect him. 

  
“Klonk”   
  
Another shaky breath.    
  
“Klonk”   
  
Another slow heartbeat. More blood seeping through her fingers.    
  
“Klonk”   
  
Heartbeat.   
  
“Klonk”   
  
Heartbeat.

 

“Klonk”   
  
“Klonk”   
  
“I will not kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for many months now and I don't think I will continue to work on it, so I decided to upload it.


End file.
